villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomaly
<<'.'.'.by your hand we are free.. yet still we are surrounded by the curse of life.. so by our will a progeny you shall bare.. to end the days of mortal life.. so we may rest in shadows eternal...>> ~ Nameless One (Event Horizon) Anomaly is the "spawn" of Kane (son of Arodnap) and Nova (goddess of Magic). He is set to appear in the upcoming Book 3 story Event Horizon. History Anomaly came into being as the lovechild of Kane and Nova, as part of the Watchers' plans. Following their encounter in Chaos Unleashed both Kane and Nova became somewhat fixated on each other, their "love" was as psychotic as the two entities themselves yet it would lead to an inevitable union between the two - the exact details of which have never been revealed. Following this union Nova became pregnant with Anomaly, who even as an infant was so adapt at shape-shifting that his own mother was unaware of the fact she was with child until the later stages. Appearance Anomaly is a "mimic", which means that he can take the form of anything he imagines. His "real" form is currently unknown. Stage 1 Stage 2 (Inferno Jr Absorbed) after absorbing Inferno Jr in Shadow of Death Anomaly underwent a dramatic transformation, growing into a small humanoid with vaguely primate qualities such as a long tail and a bestial face, yet this form also had the disturbing qualities of a young human, it also had some striking similarities to Anomaly's "mother" in having glowing green "skin" - it also shared its "father's" trait of glowing blue eyes. Due to its unique nature Anomaly would convert the Red Twilight energy within Inferno Jr into Blue Twilight Energy - which while much less powerful than Red Twilight Energy is still formidable, especially in the hands of an inventive, child-like predator such as Anomaly. Personality Stage 1 Anomaly's "personality" is also a thing of mystery. In short, he can be described as a semi-sentient, ravenous beast. He can speak as he takes the form of others; a technique that he can use for a number of things, such as drawing in "prey". Often, Anomaly will take the form of a gelatinous mass, which "speaks" telekinetically by bombarding all minds within a nearby vicinity with images that may or may not form a coherent statement. Despite being driven by hunger Anomaly is also an extremely intelligent hunter and can formulate advanced plans in order to trap his prey - while his "mother" and "father" engage in wide-scale carnage he prefers to hunt people down individually, often targetting those of great power so as to add their power to his own. Stage 2 (Inferno Jr Absorbed) Powers / Abilities Stage 1 *'Form-Shifting - the most advanced tier of the shape-shifting ability, Anomaly can transform into anything he can imagine: arguably one of the most talented shape-shifters in the multiverse he can effectively become anything and everything, to the untrained eye this amazing skill at shape-shifting can appear as "magic" or "reality-warping". *'Mimickry' - in addition to this Anomaly can mimic the voices, scent and even bio-signatures of other life forms: this way he becomes virtually undetectable unless he wills it. *'Omnivorous Gut' - Anomaly can eat/drink practically anything - regardless of toxicity or general inedible nature. *'Power Absorption' - Anomaly absorbs the traits of whatever/whoever he devours, adding these abilities into his hidden arsenal much like a character with Adaptation. Stage 2 (Inferno Jr Absorbed) *'Form-Shifting' - the most advanced tier of the shape-shifting ability, Anomaly can transform into anything he can imagine: arguably one of the most talented shape-shifters in the multiverse he can effectively become anything and everything, to the untrained eye this amazing skill at shape-shifting can appear as "magic" or "reality-warping". *'Mimickry' - in addition to this Anomaly can mimic the voices, scent and even bio-signatures of other life forms: this way he becomes virtually undetectable unless he wills it. *'Omnivorous Gut' - Anomaly can eat/drink practically anything - regardless of toxicity or general inedible nature. *'Power Absorption' - Anomaly absorbs the traits of whatever/whoever he devours, adding these abilities into his hidden arsenal much like a character with Adaptation. *Blue Lightning *Twilight Tornado *Stellakinesis *Ergokinesis *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Durability Trivia *Anomaly is named after a celestial phenomena - much like his mother (Nova). *Anomaly is technically asexual due to his ability to transform into anything but is often refered to as a male. *Kane sees Anomaly as his "son" and is geniunely protective of him - this is explored further post-Shadow of Death (as Kane becomes a more paternal figure, albeit still twisted - as is fitting of his heritage) Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Shared Characters Category:Character Category:Asexual Category:Co-Owned Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monsters